


Wherever We Are

by MinJaeBae



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, theamazingphil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform, theamazingphil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinJaeBae/pseuds/MinJaeBae
Summary: Marcus Lane-Schnapp,  Winner of Britain's Got Talent with three golden buzzers under his belt, all when he was 13, finds himself in a battle between him and his father when he's outed by some girl he didn't know at his best friend Dan's graduation. Marc had to suffer with 6 years of physical abuse from his father, and when he was 19, the boy was contacted By Simon Cowel for a record deal, and at the same time is in a secret relationship with his bestfriend Dan Howell, when he sees him at an event his friend Joey was attending to in New York, while meeting his new family. Now with his sudden fame,  comes Dan's supporters throwing shade to the teen when word gets out that Dan and Marc are dating.Now pitted up against a wall, Dan has to decide whether to be the bigger person and face his subscribers. Or let Marc's mind fall to ruin.





	Wherever We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not sure how this is gonna go, tbh. There will be Phan Fluff (Non-romantic) I really hope you likie!

Chapter 1: In a flash

10-year-old Marc sat in his small bedroom and was surfing the internet for random shit. When he came across a website called YouTube.

A video of someone who was singing covers of songs began to play. A month later he was asked what he wanted for his birthday, which he replied with a mic. And that’s exactly what he got. Many Months later, on his birthday, he set up his Account: Marcus.

Now fast forward nine years later. His YouTube channel has picked up quickly over the past few months. He’s gotten a pretty high following now, even though he’s pretty shy.

But then the unthinkable happens. His sister, Leah, decided that when her mother, stepfather, and stepbrother moved to British Columbia, she would stay in England. Which for Leah, was a dreadful mistake. The day started out like any other. She got woken up, by her boyfriend, who seemed off. Like he wasn't himself any longer. But she ignored it. Not knowing of the inevitable destruction that will follow.

She had continued throughout the day working on a new Album her and Marc been working on. which kept her out late in the studio. This angered her boyfriend greatly. At exactly 7:00, Leah returned home. Only to be greeted by an eerily quiet and dark flat. As the young women looked around, she finally saw her boyfriend, sitting on the couch in the living room. He was quiet. The only sounds were that of cars Zooming by.

Leah was scared. Shakily she began to speak. Terror filling her being, but she pressed on. "Joseph? What's wrong?" She was met with Silence. He opened his eyes. And he just stared at her. His eyes we a darker shade of brown the brunette had ever seen. Terrified, Leah stepped forward. "Joseph, I'm sorry for coming home late. Were working--" Joseph then slammed his hand on the table next to him.

"I don't bloody care whether or not you were swamped. You _**assured**_ me you would be home by 5:00! What time is it now, Leah?!" Swiftly Joseph stood, and grabbed the 24-year-old by her shoulder length brown hair. Leah screamed and was thrown to the floor. She stared up at Joseph, the man she loved, who she now fears, threateningly stood, towering over her.

Leah was crying, she didn't understand why God was letting this happen. Then a miracle happened. Leah felt strength flow through her body. The smaller girl smacked Joseph's arm away and grabbed lamp that was close to ger and hit him over the head with it. Then grabbed her Glacixy backpack and ran out of the flat.

Now out of the building, Leah ran blindly through London. To Leah, Every person passing by looked like Joseph. She felt like she was losing her mind. Then a blinding light through the darkness shined, and there he was. Phil Lester. Leah began to cry. Phil was trying to make sense of what she was saying which came out brokenly. "My... my boyfriend...."

She said. "What about your boyfriend? I Don't-" Then he heard it. An angry man's voice calling a girls name. And in slow motion, Leah turned her head. There he was, Joseph. Phil could see the fear in the girl's eyes. And he took her by the hand. And guided her into his Apartment Building, and the two ran up the stairs. Quickly, Phil fumbled with his keys, then unlocked the door, pulled the crying girl into the flat and locked the door behind him.

He then quickly runs (and adorably fumbled) up the stairs, with Leah behind him. At that exact moment, Dan walked out of the kitchen, to see Phil. "Hey, Phil... I thought you were going to that event thing...?" Then he saw Leah pressed up against Phil's side shivering. "She bumped into me outside. Her boyfriend was chasing her." Dan nodded and went to help Phil guide Leah to the living room. Where she sat on their couch.

"Okay, we are going to make you something some tea. Just STAY there. and don't answer the door!"

* * *

 

-In The kitchen w/ Dan and Phil-

The two walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Then got three cups out of the cupboard. "Phil, what are we going to do? I really hope this guy doesn't find out where we are..." Dan said. "I don't know what we should do!! Call the police?" The younger of the two sighed. "Maybe we can ask Leah more about the situation..?" Dan looked surprised. "Leah...... As in LeahIsHere?" Phil looked confused and Dan continued. "Phil, she's one of our subscribers. I recently read one of her comments... I don't know why I didn't recognize her..."

After a few minutes of talking about the situation. Dan and Phil walked into the living room. Dan with his own cup. And Phil carried his and Leah's. Phil passed Leah the tea. The brown haired girl smiled. She took the cup and took a sip. "Thank you so much." She said softly. "Your welcome, Leah.." Dan pulled up a chair and looked Leah in the eyes. "Your the Youtuber turned Popstar Leah Lane, Right?" Leah looked shocked. "Y-yes... How did you know that?" She asked. "We look at all the comments w get on both YouTube and Twitter. I saw your comment about how we helped you overcome your shyness..." Leah looked so happy that they had seen her comment. "Are you serious? That's amazing!" She giggled. And the three talked about a bunch of topics. It got really late and Leah stood. I think I should go in a bit..." She announced. Dan and Phill physically looked scared. "Are you sure? I mean, you can stay here..." She smiled and hugged Dan and Phil.

 

"I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry about me." She stood, and the two males walked Leah to the door and she smiled and went on her way. Dan and Phil exchanged glances, worried for the girl's safety, but then went inside. Not realizing the danger that was looming in the shadows. Leah is running frantically, and Sweat is pooling within her heavy white jacket. She felt like she was being watched. Which she realized. She was. Then, she's pulled into the darkness of an ally, never to be seen again. A day later, a garbage boy who works at a cafe halfway across town, had found Leah in a garbage bin, wrapped in a sheet. And he called the police.

 

"911 whats your emergency?" There was shuttering.And He began to speak. "T-there's a b-body in the garbage bin behind Breka bakery... I-" He then started to cry. "Don't worry Sr. Help is on the way."

 

About 10 minutes later the calm air is filled with the sound of sirens.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
